El beso del escorpión
by Bosquimana
Summary: El escorpión acaba en el cuello de Wendy. Joanna, sus tres hijos y los Gardiner la ayudarán ha salvarla. El rey es la clave. Tarkoff no pondrá las cosas fáciles.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Todo fue demasiado rápido en un segundo el escorpión que estaba destinado a Tarkoff estaba en el cuello de Wendy y este clavó su veneno en su cuello, al notar el pinchazo Wendy miro a Joanna con pánico. Joanna atrajo con magia el escorpión hasta su mano y cuando fue ha tirarlo hacía Tarkoff este había desaparecido, en ese momento detrás de ella se oyó un ruido. Al mirar hacía atrás encontró a su hermana en el suelo inconsciente y un golpe en la frente, sin ni siquiera pensarlo recito un hechizo para que el tiempo se congelará y corrió hacía su hermana quedando a su lado.

La zarandeo un poco- Wendy, despierta, dime algo- Suspiro preocupada y vio el golpe en su frente, paso las yemas de sus dedos por encima del futuro hematoma y murmuró- Maldita sea, veneno de escorpión y un buen golpe, al menos tienes el pelo perfecto.-Aún inquieta porque aun siguiera inconsciente se tele-transporto a la casa Beauchamp, deshaciendo el hechizo anterior.

Apareció justo en la buhardilla y la acostó recostó sobre su cama tapándola con una manta para que no fuera ha coger frío, bajo las escaleras lo bastante rápido para no oír a Dash, Ingrid, Freya y Killian estaban en el salón discutiendo sobre la aparición de Tarkoff y de como acabar con él. Joanna paso por el salón pasando hojas del grimorio buscando algún hechizo para acabar con el veneno del escorpión, desapareció en la cocina dejando a los cuatro jóvenes intrigados. Ingrid y Freya se miraron y siguieron a su madre a la cocina dejando a Killian y Dash en el salón.

Al entrar en la cocina Joanna ya había empezado ha mezclar varias hierbas aromáticas y otras cosas que no conocían ninguna de sus hijas. Freya se sentó frente a su madre y Ingrid se puso al lado del libro para ver que pasaba, se sorprendió al no entender el hechizo

Mamá,¿ qué esta pasando? ¿Para que este hechizo?-Dijo Ingrid asustada y mirando a su madre al no entender lo que ponía.

Joanna miró a Ingrid y luego a Freya y soltó un largo suspiro- A vuestra tía le pico un escorpión negro, necesito acabar con él veneno antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ingrid cerró los ojos temiendo perder a su tía, había estado muchos años sin ella, ahora que estaba de vuelta no quería que se fuera

Freya se levanto de un saltó de la silla y las miro a ambas- ¿Qué sabemos sobre el veneno?¿Por qué le pico? Dash es médico y aunque no me fio totalmente de él, quizás pueda hacerle una prueba a la tía Wendy y encontrar una manera de salvarla- Respiro hondo cuando termino, ya que había hablado demasiado deprisa.

Ingrid abrazo a Freya por detrás tranquilizándola un poco y ambas miraron a Joanna y esta les mantuvo la mirada y murmuró- El veneno es mortal. Fue culpa de Tarkoff, Wendy quería encontrar a Tommy y no pensaba en nada mas y Tarkoff la atacó sin que ninguna pudiésemos hacer nada-Baja la mirada y niega- Solo conozco a una persona que puede saber como acabar con él veneno y nos odia.

Ingrid y Freya preguntaron a la vez-¿Quien? Joanna las miro y susurro tan bajo que por un momento dudo que alguien la pudiese escuchar-Mi padre, el rey. Como si fuera una señal el timbre de la casa sonó y Killian se levanto ha abrir.

Mientras tanto en la buhardilla, Wendy seguía inconsciente y su mente se derivaba a un sueño que cada vez parecía mas real y cercano a su infancia. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía le pesaban los parpados y era como si el cansancio no la dejará moverse, pero se sentía como cuando era pequeña, se sentía en casa.

Mientras abajo Joanna y sus hijas habían salido de la cocina y estaba frente a frente a Frederick y el cuerpo de Tommy semiconsciente, Dash y Killian cogieron el cuerpo de Tommy y Frederick cerro la puerta, cuando la puerta hizo "clic" el cuerpo de Tommy cambio de aspecto, dejando ver a un hombre de avanzada edad que miraba ha Joanna fijamente.

Joanna dio un paso hacía delante desafiante y dijo- ¿Que haces aquí padre?

El rey la mira y se acerco un poco mas a ella, los Gardiners y las jóvenes Beauchamp se tensaron y se pusieron en guardia. El rey al notar esa hostilidad miro a Joanna con sus ojos azules penetrantes, los mismo que Wendy, pensó Joanna tristemente- Vengo ha salvar a mi hija.

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba totalmente perdida en su sueño, Wendy al final pudo abrir los ojos y la luz del sol la deslumbro, por un momento le recordó al ventanal de su cuarto en Asgard, volvió ha cerrar los ojos y al volverlos ha abrir enfrente suya vio dos figuras que pudo distinguir como su padre y...¿Víctor?. Intento hablar pero lo único que salía era su aliento, de repente una mano tocó su mejilla y le dio un vaso de agua y un beso en la frente y dijo- Mi vida, me tenías tan preocupada- Wendy se sorprendió, esa voz, no podía ser, no veía a su madre desde que se fue de Asgard y ahora estaba ahí con ella, viva, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. Para ese entonces su padre estaba junto a su madre y Víctor cogía su mano con cariño.

Su padre hablo- Caroline, no la agobies, aun puede estar conmocionada-Beso la cabeza de su mujer, que para ese momento estaba llorando de alegría al ver a su pequeña niña despierta, el la abrazo y susurro en su odio- Vamos ha tomar aire amor y dejemos a Víctor con ella- Antes de irse, el rey beso su frente, sonrío sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, su padre jamás la había besado, al menos desde que llevo la serpiente.

Cuando salieron el rey y la reina de Asgard de su habitación, Víctor aun acariciaba su mano pero ahora además acariciaba con su otra mano su mejilla, antes de que Wendy pudiera preguntar como había sobrevivido, Víctor hablo- Wendy, mi amor, ¿Estas bien? -rozo su labios levemente-Los niños estaban tan asustados

Al sentir sus labios se quedo en shock aunque respondió como pudo- Y..Yo estoy bien.¿Niños que niños? -En ese momento lo miro a los ojos y vio un sentimiento que Víctor solo demostraba con Joanna, amor, Víctor la miraba con amor, se alejo un poco de él- ¿M...Me has llamado..m-mi amo-or?

CONTINUÁRA...

Todo esto es culpa de una sueño, no soy dueña de la serie ni me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes, ojala. Solo hago esto por divertirme y crear distintas realidades de la serie. No sigue acontecimientos de la serie por ahora. Gracias por leer y si quieres que siga, déjame un comentario :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Víctor al verla tan nerviosa y conmocionada, se levanto de la cama y con paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio asomando su cabeza buscando la figuras de los reyes o de algún guardia que pudiera oír sobre lo que iba ha decirle a Wendy. Entro de nuevo cerrando la puerta y haciendo un hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar en el cuarto mientras ellos hablaban, luego volvió ha dirigirse hacía Wendy y antes de que ella pudiera empezar ha hablar, se sentó junto a ella y dijo en un tono bajo- Si, lo que pretendes es que nos maten te estas luciendo- La miro fijamente con un semblante serio-

Wendy alzó una ceja mirando divertida- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Enserio? El supuesto marido de mi hermana mayor es el que esta en mi cuarto llamándome amor cuando estoy semi-desnuda e inconsciente. ¿Que dirá Joanna cuando se entere? -Víctor la miro extrañado y dijo- Wendy, ¿te encuentras bien? Joanna murió casi hace un año y medio.

¿Q-que?- Abrió mucho los ojos mirando a Víctor y este la abrazo para intentar tranquilizarla, sin darse cuenta rompió ha llorar sobre Víctor dándose cuenta que no estaba en un sueño, en el cual había vuelto a su casa y era feliz, no podía ser feliz, le faltaba la parte mas importante de su familia, Joanna, su hermana.

De repente se dio cuanta lo que significaba que Joanna estuviese muerta, se soltó del abrazo de Víctor y quedando ha centímetros de su cara y pregunto con miedo-¿Los niños son Ingrid, Freya y Freddie? ¿Están vivos? ¿Como murió Joanna?-Víctor paso un dedo por su mejilla quitando las lagrimas y beso su frente- Shhhhh, ¿Qué te ha pasado Wendy? Hablamos de esto hace mas de un año, hicimos varios tratos- Suspiro al notar que no sabía a que se refería- Creo que tengo que contarte la historia desde el principio, Wendy. Y sobre tus preguntas Freddie, Freya y Ingrid están vivos, ejerces como su madre ya que el rey, tras la muerte de Joanna pensó que sería lo mejor.

Wendy trago lentamente saliva y susurro- Yo no pertenezco aquí, Víctor. Esto es una pesadillas, es todo culpa de Tarkoff.. Víctor negó y solo pensó en que el golpe en la cabeza le había borrado parte de la memoria y que lo mejor sería contarle la historia entera.

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de los sueños, la realidad de la casa Beauchamp era muy diferente, Joanna mando a Freddie, Freya, Ingrid, Dash y Killian al salón para así poder hablar con el rey, si pensó, ahora era su rey, su padre jamás hubiese intentado matarla y la hubiese maldecido. Ambos seguían en la puerta de la calle, no iba ha dejar entrar a su enemigo en su casa y mucho menos le iba ha dejar ver a Wendy. El rey dio un paso hacía Joanna y mirándola con la actitud sería y elegante que el mismo le enseño para su día a día dijo- Joanna no estoy aquí para interferir, tu hermana se muere ,lo sabes, el veneno la matará.<p>

Ella lo empujo, sería lo que terminaría haciendo Wendy si estuviera aquí y por una vez quería dejarse llevar, ser un poco irresponsable y demostrarle que a su padre que aquí mandaba ella. El rey la miro sorprendida y antes de que saliera una palabra de su boca, Joanna ya había empezado ha hablar- ¿Quieres salvar a Wendy? -Soltó una carcajada seca mirándole con rencor- Claro, quieres librar a Wendy de las garras de ese veneno mortal, para hacerle ver como usas de recipiente el cuerpo del hombre que se ha enamorado y así poder verla sufrir- Da otro paso hacía él quedando cara a cara delante de él- O mejor aún, subirás al cuarto de Wendy la matarás ahora y luego llamarás a tu fiel súbdito Tarkoff y me entregarás a él. Lárgate de mi casa, no eres bienvenido aquí.

Nikolaus la agarro del brazo y la volvió para que la mirará- Joanna, ¿de verdad crees que te entregaría a Tarkoff? Es un monstruo, a mi servicio y me es leal, tenía que prometer algo, me pidió a mi hija y yo prometí dársela si, pero lo que tanto como tu y yo sabemos es que tú huirías y Tarkoff no te encontraría- Soltó su brazo y murmura- Nunca mataría a Wendy mientras duerme..

Joanna le agarro de la camisa- Pero la matarías...-Controlo su odio respirando lentamente- Además...¿Puede morir la muerte,padre? Se dirigió hacía las escaleras para subir a ver a su hermana pero antes de subir el primer escalón volvió ha mirarle y le dijo- Quieres ayudarla, empieza por dejar el cuerpo de Tommy, pero si te quedas para ayudar te estaré vigilando-Sin mas subió al encuentro con su hermana dejando al rey en la puerta solo y haciéndole pensar en su acciones pasadas y presentes.

CONTINUARÁ..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Joanna abrió la puerta de la buhardilla y entro sin hacer ruido, aunque sabía que si algo se caía Wendy no se despertaría no quería correr el riesgo de perturbar su silencio, llegó a la cama y se sentó al lado izquierdo. Al mirar a su hermana, Joanna alargo la mano y toco el hematoma de su frente, había empezado ha cambiar de color, era morado y hacía contraste con él color blanco de su piel. Jamás la había visto tan tranquila, y eso la asustaba, no podía volver ha perder a su hermana, eso significaba que debía trabajar con su padre y eso le asustaba aun mas, aunque sabía que Wendy habría dado su última vida a su padre si su vida estuviese en peligro. Suspiro y beso su frente, antes de alejarse, susurro en su oído- No me dejes sola pequeña Wendy, te quiero.

Joanna no había notado que estaba siendo observada por dos personas, una que iba ha ayudarla y otra que solo deseaba llevarla a Asgard y encerrarla.

El rey observo a sus hijas desde la puerta y dio un paso hacía la habitación de Wendy y una leve sonrisa casi irreconocible en su rostro apareció, el gusto de su pequeña princesa no había cambiado para nada, cerro los ojos, pequeña princesa, hacía tanto que había dejado de llamarla así, volvió ha abrir los ojos para notar el beso que le dio Joanna a Wendy, y la vio allí junto a su hermana, pasará lo que pasará y discutieran lo que discutieran sin una se ponía enferma siempre se quedaba junto a la otra. Eran mas leales que él. La lealtad les venía de su amada Cassandra. Suspiro y se puso tras Joanna dejando su mano en su hombro derecho y dijo- Tu hermana se pondrá bien.

Joanna se tenso al notar la mano de su padre, pero cuando le oyó, se relajo un poco y hasta se recostó contra su cuerpo- Por supuesto que se pondrá bien, es mas dura que una picadura de escorpión.

El rey miro a Wendy y vio que estaba mas blanca de lo normal, necesitaban una cura y debía de ser rápido.-Volveré al cuerpo de Frederick. Pero sabes que cuando libere al mor...a Tommy le tendré que borrar la memoria. El hechizo será difícil, deberíamos empezar ya.

Joanna negó- Tommy ya sabe que Wendy es bruja...Además aun no se si puedo confiar en ti.

El silencio volvió al cuarto dejando a Nikolaus junto a sus hijas. Nadie dijo una palabra, solo disfrutaron del silencio.

Ni Nikolaus, ni Joanna se dieron cuenta que desde una de las ventanas de la habitación de Wendy un par de ojos seguían vigilando el sueño de Wendy, y la charla. Los ojos desaparecieron, pero antes en ellos se pudo leer la ira y la maldad. Tarkoff juró venganza.

* * *

><p>En la mente de Wendy era todo bastante diferente. Un lio diferente. Tenía miedo de hablar y interrumpir a Víctor Todo era tan irreal, al parecer por lo que podía entender hacía un par de años su padre se volvió corrupto por culpa de la serpiente. Eso le sonaba. Lo malo vino luego, para ese entonces Joanna ya había tenido sus tres hijos con Víctor, y la rebelión se había levantado contra el rey corrupto. Y bueno ella seguía siendo por aquellos entonces la oveja negra. Hasta ahí todo normal. Suspiro, luego empezó lo verdaderamente malo Joanna consiguió acorralar a su padre y le quito la serpiente, pero la serpiente la termino matando. Víctor también le había dicho que el reino estuvo de luto durante dos largos meses, que la reina cayó en una profunda depresión, el rey dejo de ser corrupto y volvió a gobernar, que el se llevo a Ingrid entonces con un año y a los recién nacidos Freya y Frederick lejos del castillo para superarlo con sus padres y ella..Ella se encerró en el cuarto de su hermana y ni comía ni hablaba. Después de los dos meses todo volvió lentamente a la normalidad, los reyes aun dolidos por la perdida de su primogénita llevaron el reino como siempre ella hubiese querido. Víctor volvió con los niños y bueno ella seguía encerrada. Me contó que al final dos semanas después decidí salir de aquella fría habitación, vestía color negro, jamás me lo quitaría, lo llevaría por Jo. Entre en la sala del trono y miré a mis padres, Víctor y a sus hijos. Suspire y cerré los ojos notando las lagrimas aun frescas y cuando volví ha abrirlos, vi a Ingrid corriendo hacía mi - Mamá, Mamá, ¿por qué estas triste?- Entonces cuando fui a rectificar a mi sobrina lo comprendí y miré a mi padre y él negó. El ya había encontrado la sustituta de Joanna, y era yo...<p>

Tras contarle todo esto, Víctor le sirvió una copa de agua, la cual ella bebió de un solo trago y luego hablo- Entonces, tu y yo estamos casados, Ingrid, Freya y Frederick no conocen la existencia de su verdadera madre y supuestamente yo soy su madre- Suspiro y de paso la mano por el pelo. Demasiado. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le dolía el cuello? Ella no pertenecía aquí y sabía que la culpa era de Tarkoff, pero ¿ A donde pertenecía? La voz de Víctor la saco de sus pensamientos

También esta Joanna- Sonrío enseñándole una foto de un bebe con su sonrisa. Wendy le miro y solo pudo decir- ¿N...Nos acostamos?-

Víctor soltó una muy leve carcajada y negó- No, mira Wendy nos casamos para proteger a los niños, pero el rey pidió pruebas de que nuestro matrimonio no era una mentira, así que nos pidió un hijo-La mira- Solo se que me dijiste que tu te encargarías y meses después dimos la noticia de que esperábamos nuestro primer hijo.

Sonrió y volvió a coger la foto- ¿Donde esta ahora?- Víctor cogió su mano y suspiro- Con Ingrid, creo que ha crecido demasiado y empieza ha sospechar que le hemos ocultado algo- Inconscientemente Wendy acaricia la mejilla de Víctor- Lo arreglaremos.

Wendy volvió ha mirar la foto de la niña, su pequeña Joanna, y sonrío. Le recordaba a alguien. Solo había un nombre en su mente. Tommy. Ella no conocía a ningún Tommy. Cerro los ojos y volvió ha abrirlos de golpe. Un susurro en su oído. ¿Joanna?

* * *

><p>Tarkoff apareció en su escondite, el bosque, la soledad, aquí nadie le molestaría y podría acabar con las Beauchamp. Aunque ahora con Wendy fuera de juego en un mundo del que no podría salir al menos que él lo permitiera. Y Joanna estaría dispuesta a dar su existencia por su hermanita..<p>

Y al final será mía- Dijo riendo ha carcajadas las cuales resonaron en toda la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Wendy apretó un poco la mano de Víctor, estaba nerviosa. Víctor le sonrió y antes de entrar en el cuarto de los chicos, la miro y acaricio su mano intentando así tranquilizarla. Entraron en la habitación, era bastante grande y entraba el sol de media mañana iluminándola entera, parecía que no había muros, parecía que la habitación estaba en mitad del bosque, sonrió y soltó la mano de Víctor, el tenía que irse y ella debía de hacer esto sola, ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez no podía hacerse pasar por su madre, era su tía. Cerro la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlos, la cuna estaba junto la ventana y había dos grandes camas, pero solo una ocupada, se acerco a la cama y vio a su dulce Ingrid abrazando a sus pequeños hermanos Freya e Frederick, se sentó en la cama y acarició el pelo pelirrojo de Ingrid, hasta que esta abrió sus preciosos ojos y la miro, al moverse despertó a Freya y Freddie y ambos al verla saltaron sobre ella, Wendy río y beso la frente de cada uno, en ese momento interrumpió en la habitación uno de los sirvientes de su padre que venía por los niños, al verla dijo

-Majestad, siento interrumpiros, venía a llevar a los niños, el desayuno ya esta servido- Hizo una leve reverenciaría y se dispuso ha retirarse.

Wendy negó antes de que se retirará- No, por favor, llevadlos, es muy temprano-Miro a los niños- Después del desayuno iremos ha dar un paseo con Víc..vuestro padre- Miro a Ingrid que la miraba curiosa.

Como si nada, los tres salieron de la cama y Freddie y Freya le dieron la mano a la joven sirvienta. Para ese momento Wendy ya se había levantado de la cama y se dirigía ha ver a Joanna, de repente noto que algo agarraba sus vestido, se dio la vuelva y vio a Ingrid, le sonreía.

-No vienes con nosotros- Puso su mejor cara para convencerla, Wendy se agacho a su altura y beso su mejilla- Estaré allí en un segundo- Cuando iba ha alejarse, Ingrid susurró muy bajo-¿Vas ha seguir contando cosas sobre mami Joanna, tía Wendy?- La morena la miro con ganas de llorar y tan solo asintió, entonces la niña salió corriendo hacía su desayuno. La sirvienta aun la esperaba a ella y al bebé, la morena hizo que se retirará.

Cogió ha Joanna, que para ese entonces ya estaba mas que despierta y la acuno en sus brazos, mirando por la ventana y pensando, _Ingrid,ella lo sabía porque ella se lo había contado. Suspiro._ En ese momento la puerta tras ella se abrió y sin ni siquiera volverse habló.

He dicho que quería estar un rato a solas con mi hija-Seguía acunándola y beso la mejilla de su pequeña. El hombre se paró en la puerta y la cerró- Ya te lo dijo Wendy, también es mi hija.

Se quedo helada, esa voz. Se volvió y le miro, alto, pelo castaño, arrogante y el mejor vasallo de su padre. _Tarkoff no podía ser el padre de su hija. Le odiaba. La odiaba. No, no, no. _Abrazo a la niña contra su pecho- No se de que hablas, es mi hija y la de Víctor

La risa de Tarkoff resonó por toda la habitación y le quitó a la niña de los brazos, Joanna estaba muy tranquila con él, era su hija, el color de su pelo, su pequeña nariz, negó mientras el hablaba- Debía de ser mi hija y de Joanna, pero pero tu eras la mejor opción cuando ella murió- Soltó a la niña en la cuna y tiró a Wendy hacía atrás con un hechizo- Deberías estar muerta-La tiro contra la pared del cuarto y como con un movimiento se protegió la barriga, se levanto y tiró contra él un de cuadros, el cuadro se rompió contra la pared. Maldito Tarkoff, había desaparecido y lo único que se oía en la habitación era el llanto de Joanna, la cogió y acunó hasta que dejo de llorar, cuando se calmo lo volvió a notar un pinchazo en la barriga, demasiado fuerte.

* * *

><p>Joanna y Nik seguían vigilando el sueño de Wendy. Las posiciones habían cambiado Joanna estaba ahora abrazando a su pequeña hermana como cuando eran pequeñas, alguna que otra vez besaba su mejilla o acariciaba su pelo. Por su parte el rey estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación y miraba a ambas. De repente el silencio fue roto cuando Wendy soltó una queja de dolor y movió su mano hacía su barriga, el rey se levanto al notar el movimiento y Joanna se incorporó un poco y puso la mano sobre la de su hermana, tras apartarla subió su ropa y vio que no había nada, acarició su barriga y susurro en su oído.- Shhh pequeña todo esta bien, tienes que seguir luchando.<p>

Miro a su padre que ahora acariciaba la mano de su hermana y suspiro no muy segura con lo que le iba a pedirle- ¿Pu..Puedes quedarte vigilando su sueño, mientras mando a los chicos a sus respectivos trabajos?- El rey asintió y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

* * *

><p>Joanna salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y llegó a la cocina en tiempo récord, miro a las cinco personas que estaban en la cocina leyendo dos grimorios, suspiro entrando y vio que ninguno se fijo que estaba allí. Se aclaró la garganta y las chicas saltaron. Joanna sonrío un poco.<p>

-Deberíais ir al trabajo, todos. Vuestro abuelo y yo ayudaremos a vuestra tía-Miro a Freddie, Freya y Ingrid- Los tres debéis estar en lugares púbicos en todo momento y si veis a Tarkoff, llamarme- Miro a Killian y Dash- También va por vosotros, debemos estar unidos.

Killian, Ingrid, Freya y Dash salieron de la cocina a regañadientes y con caras preocupas, pero nadie en su sano juicio llevaría la contraría a Joanna Beauchamp.

Frederick miraba a su madre aun apoyado en la encimera- ¿Has dejado al abuelo a solas con Wendy? Eso la cabreará- Joanna suspiro y le miro- No mas queenterarse que Tommy este muerto. Cuida de tus hermanas y de ti mismo- Joanna cerro la puerta cuando salió y volvió ha andar hacía la habitación.

* * *

><p>La escena que se encontró no le gusto nada. Su padre estaba sobre Wendy diciendo unas palabras en un idioma bastante antiguo y desconocido para muchos, Joanna corrió hacía la cama y empujo a su padre contra el sillón y le grito-¿Que crees que haces?Como pretendes que confié en ti, sino puedo dejarte un par de minutos con ella- Algunas cosas empezaron a levitar, antes de atacarle el rey hablo.<p>

-Tu hermana espera un hijo del humano. El veneno les mata a ambos- El rey fue claro, siempre lo era. Los objetos que levitaban cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo y Joanna habló bajo- La maldición-

-La maldición esta rota, al menos una parte aun es mortal, pero nada acaba con la muerte como bien has dicho anteriormente, mi querida Joanna- La hija mayor del rey le miro incrédula- ¿P..pero como? - El rey suspiro y acarició el pelo de Wendy mientras se sentaba en la cama- El tal Tommy debe ser su alma gemela..

Joanna se sentó también en la cama y cogió la mano de su hermana y la acarició y murmuro- Mas de cuatrocientos años ha necesitado para encontrarla y ahora es tu recipiente.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, solo Wendy lo rompía con sus quejas.

…..CONTINUARÁ..


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Aun estaba nerviosa, el pinchazo seguía en su barriga y con el ataque de Tarkoff se había vuelto mas fuerte y continuo. Tenía ganas de llorar. Tarkoff y ella no podían haber tenido algo tan puro y dulce. Respiro hondo antes de entrar al salón donde ya estaban sus padres, Víctor y los niños, antes de dar un paso mas, Tarkoff mandó a una de las chicas que servia el desayuno a coger a la bebe. Se la entrego y se sentó junto a Víctor. Hizo una mueca y se llevo la mano al vientre. Víctor puso su mano sobre ella y la miro. Ella negó, dándole ha entender que estaba bien. El desayuno siguió tranquilamente, Wendy solo tomo un vaso de leche y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. El pastel era para los niños, un adulto tomaba café y tostadas francesas, pero ese olor le daba asco. Su padre la miraba con desaprobación. _La típica cara de no eres buena madre,_ pensó,_ no soy buena madre por tu culpa monstruo. _Tomo otro pequeño cacho de su trozo de pastel. _¿Porque había pensado que era su culpa? Podía tener hijos. De hecho, tenía una preciosa niña con Tarkoff. _Suspiro y puso la cuchara en el plato sin terminar el pastel, el pinchazo se había intensificado. Agarro la mano de Víctor y le miro. Víctor soltó el café y habló.

Wendy, mi amor, ¿que pasa?- Nunca se acostumbraría a que la llamará mi amor, pero tenía que ayudarla, así que hablo bajo- Cariño, te importa que nos retiremos, me duele el vientre, un pinchazo.

Su padre la miro atenta y con demasiada seriedad, _¿que le pasaba ahora?_, pensó. Su madre se levantó y se puso junto a ella y tocó su frente- Mi pequeña tienes fiebre, no deberías haber salido aun de la cama- Miro a su marido- Nik deberíamos llevarla a la cama- Wendy escondió la cara en el pecho de Víctor mientras Víctor la cogía en brazos y la llevaba de nuevo al cuarto.

Cuando la recostó en su cama, noto una pequeña mancha roja en su vestido. El dolor se había vuelto mas fuerte y no la dejaba moverse, su madre se sentó junto a ella y la abraza, lloró en los brazos de su madre asustada. Víctor puso una mano sobre su vientre y dijo unas palabras, entonces lo vio, un aborto.

Wendy al mirar a Víctor supo lo que pasaba, su cara de pánico. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que desde que despertó pensó que no podía tener hijos. Pero Joanna, su pequeña Joanna existía, por lo tanto su pensamiento era falso. Entonces su llanto se hizo mas fuerte y Víctor tuvo que hacer que la mirará.

Wends, mírame, shhhh estoy aquí, todo esta bien-acarició su mejilla quitando sus lagrimas- Paso lo mismo con Joanna, podrás con esto. Solo necesito que te tranquilices.

La reina abrazaba al rey mirando como Víctor tranquilizaba a su hija. Wendy asintió e intento respirar hondo, mientras Víctor decía hechizos y untaba cosas sobre su vientre, ella miro hacía sus padres y le dio una leve sonrisa a su madre para tranquilizarla y luego algo brillo. Sus ojos se fueron hacía el brillo. El brazo de su padre. El brazo que fue infectado por la serpiente. Entonces la vio, la serpiente nunca se había ido, seguía en su brazo. Su hermana murió por culpa del rey. Miro a su padre a los ojos y vio su mirada. Después todo se volvió oscuro y lo único que veía en su cabeza era los ojos rojos de la serpiente.

* * *

><p>Joanna había hecho todo tipo de hechizos para tranquilizar a Wendy, de un momento a otro empezó a llorar y moverse, solo repetía una y otra vez su nombre y el de Víctor. Joanna la abrazo por la espalda y acaricio su pelo, y empezó ha cantar una canción que su madre les cantaba, cuando al fin se tranquilizo totalmente, lo ultimo que dijo fue algo sobre una serpiente. Mataría a Tarkoff, además de envenenarla, el veneno la había hecho tele-transportarse a algún lugar desconocido. Suspiro. Según su padre, si Wendy mataba el mar que reinaba en su sueño, podría sobrevivir. Miro a su padre. Desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada no había soltado su mano, nunca había cuidado tanto de Wendy, algo estaba ocultando. Beso la frente de su hermana y habló.<p>

¿Que no me cuentas papá? -El rey apretó un poco la mano de Wendy- Ahora lo mas importante es que tu hermana sobreviva- Joanna le miro- Eso es lo que me preocupa, me ocultas algo que salvaría a Wendy.

Antes de que el rey pudiera hablar, el móvil de Joanna sonó .Número desconocido. Se levantó y cogió el teléfono. Tarkoff. La maldita voz de el hombre que la protegió. Dijo todo bastante rápido. Joanna tiró el móvil contra la pared.

Mierda- Su padre la miró- Joanna, ¿que ocurre?- Miro por la ventana y miro el techo de Fair Haven, roto- Mierda, papá quédate aquí con Wendy, mis hijos está en Fair Haven con Tarkoff.-El rey se levanto- Voy contigo.- Joanna le miró- No, tienes que proteger a tu nieto, no le falles a Wendy.

Joanna se tele-transporto a Fair Haven, lo que encontró en la buhardilla la destrozó, sus hijas, sus pequeñas ahorcadas en los techos de esa casa, Joanna rompió ha llorar, Frederick llegó y abrazo a su madre por detrás llorando. Dash y Killian salieron de debajo de varios escombros del techo. Ambos bajaron a Ingrid y Freya muerta. Joanna se acerco a sus chicas, acarició el pelo de cada una. Frederick los tele-trasporto al salón de la casa Beauchamp y subió corriendo a por su abuelo. Joanna quito las cosas de la mesa y Killiam y Dash pusieron a las chicas en la mesa. Joanna se acercó a ellos y le curo las heridas. Cuando el rey apareció en la puerta, se acerco a las niñas y miro a la su hija mayor.

Joanna, sabes lo que esta haciendo Tarkoff. Te esta dando ha decidir entre tu hermana y tus hijas. Wendy jamás te perdonaría si la eliges a ella- El rey se dispuso a decir unas palabras para traer a sus nietas de vuelta- Espera-Dijo Joanna- Dime que hay otra manera de traer a Wendy de vuelta por favor, la necesito en mi vida, es mi hermana- El rey asintió y dijo las palabras haciendo que las chicas abrieran los ojos de golpe. Joanna abrazo a sus hijas- No quiero que os mováis de aquí, ninguno. Nadie saldrá de esta casa hasta que Tarkoff muera.

Dejo a las chicas y miro a su padre- Ahora cuéntame lo que ocultas- El rey bajo la cabeza y se sentó- Sentaros, esto no será fácil para ninguno-Suspiro y volvió ha hablar- Ahora me gustaría ser tan directa como tu madre..Wendy y tu tenéis una hermana, déjame seguir Joanna, además de ser vuestra hermana, es la gemela de Wendy. Odín me hizo entregarle una de mis hijas, y os borró la mente cuando se llevo a Helda. Siempre has pensado que Wendy era la muerte, pero no es así Wendy y Helda se complementa ambas son la muerte, pero hay una diferencia entre ambas, Helda necesita las almas que mueren para complacer a Odín. Wendy no necesita esas almas, ella puede darles una segunda a esas almas, ella decide quien debe volver ha vivir. Helda es la diosa de los muertos y Wendy es la diosa de resurrección y la reencarnación.

Cuando el rey termino de hablar, Killian y Dash miraban incrédulos al rey, Fredderick por su parte se llevo las manos a la cara y después se oyeron a la vez dos preguntas.

¿Le diste mi hermana a Odín?- Joanna se levanto y se acerco a su padre-

¿Somos diosas?-Freya y Ingrid dijeron a la vez. Joanna miro a sus hijas y habló- Ingrid, Freya no puedo explicaros esto ahora, lo somos, pero eso no importa. Que seamos diosas no significa nada- Freya negó y salió del cuarto con un portazo, Ingrid miro a su madre dolida y salió tras su hermana, Dash y Killian fueron a hablar con ellas.

Frederick habló-La tía Wendy se va ha enfadar demasiado, creo que me iré unos días de casa-Bromeo para que la tensión bajará. Nik por su parte miro a Frederick y luego a Joanna- Cabreada y asustada porque espera gemelos.

Joanna miro a su padre- Me estáis cabreando a mi- Dime como puedo hablar con mi hermana Helena - En el regazo de su padre apareció un libro negro- Cada una tenéis un grimorio. Los tres estaban en Asgard, con este podrás hablar con ella.

Joanna suspiro y busco lo necesario para abrir un portal hacía el infierno. Quizás Helena podía ayudarla a traer a Wendy y ha matar ha Tarkoff.

...CONTINUÁRA...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Joanna suspiró mientras veía a su padre preparar todo para abrir el maldito portal al infierno. No comprendía como podía haber mandado a una de sus hijas al infierno. Tampoco comprendía como había elegido a Wendy antes que a Helena, todo el mundo sabía que la relación de Wendy y su padre no era buena. Siempre sospecho que había algo mas que una mala relación, pero Wendy jamás había hablado de ello. Suspiro y se acerco a Frederick.

Ve ha buscar a tus hermanas y diles que iré hablar con ellas en cuento pueda hablar con Helena-Le miro bastante seria y preocupada.

-Frederick tan solo pudo asentir y salir lo mas rápido que pudo-

Joanna se volvió hacía su padre y le miro fijamente mientras pasaba las hojas del libro de su hermana, entrecerró los ojos buscando alguna emoción, solo encontró preocupación. Negó y hablo.

¿Por qué elegiste a Wendy y no a Helena para que se quedará con nosotros? -El rey hizo como si no la escuchará y siguió ojeando el libro-Sabes lo que creo, no estas preocupado por Wendy ahora mismo, es mas la sigues odiando con toda tu alma, si alguna vez has tenido de eso-El rey alzo la vista hacía ella- Creo que estas preocupado por lo que hará Helena cuando te vea.

-El rey se levanto soltando el libro y este cayendo al suelo. Se acerco a ella- Cállate. No fue una decisión, fue una orden. Wendy puede ser la menos querida de mis hijas, pero Helena no se merecía vivir con nosotros después de lo que hizo- El rey se alejo un poco de Joanna- Ahora volvamos a buscar una manera de traer Helena y salvar a Wendy.

-Joanna se río dolida- Pero aun así sigues queriendo mas a Helena que a Wendy.

-El viejo rey hizo aparecer el libro del suelo en sus manos y la miro- Gracias a que Helena esta en el infierno, tus hijas están vivas, podría decirse que es mi aliada.

Tus esclava querrás decir,¿no?- Niega- Alguien que aún confía en ti o que lo hacía, alguien que te seguía porque eres su padre, tengo la sensación de que es lo contrarío a Wendy. -Sonrío- Quizás yo no sepa lo que te hizo para que la castigarás eternamente pero ella lo sabe, y ahora esta enfadada.

-Él la miro y lo soltó- Ella mató a tu madre y casi mato a tu hermana. El infierno fue el mejor castigo que se me ocurrió-

-Joanna se llevó una mano a la boca entre sorprendida e incrédula- Mamá murió, tu nos dijiste que fue poco después del parto de Wendy, prometiste que jamás se lo dirías a Wend para que ella no se sintiera culpable...

Mentí, vuestra madre murió en el parto por la avaricia de Helena-Baja la mirada sin hablar mas y volvió ha abrir el libro-

Mientes, nadie tuvo la culpa de lo de mamá, fue un accidente- Lo mira al ver que no habla de Wendy- Se lo dijiste, le dijiste fue su culpa. -Le quita el libro y le mira enfadada- Voy ha hablar con mis hijas y a ver a mi hermana, abre ese maldito portal y cuando todo esto acabe entra en el y púdrete- Sale de la habitación tirado el libro hacía su padre en busca de sus hijas, dejándolo ojeando el libro en buscado un hechizo pensado en su amada Cassandra-

* * *

><p>Estuvo inconsciente durante horas y en su cabeza solo aparecía Joanna diciendo una y otra vez que por su culpa estaba muerta, ella intentaba acercase a ella pero entonces esta desaparecía y solo quedaba oscuridad y susurro en ella. Se despertó cuando ya estaba cayendo la tarde, al abrir los ojos esperaba ver a Víctor junto a ella, por el contrarío había dos guardias en la puerta y una silueta en la ventana. Volvió ha cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos. Le vio. Su padre estaba allí. Ojala pudiese salir corriendo, pensó. Suspiro y lo miro, su padre con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que los guardias salieran. Se sentó al lado de su hija y la miro.<p>

¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña? -Acaricio un mechón de su pelo dejando ver la serpiente en su brazo. La morena tuvo ganas de vomitar-

¿Donde esta Víctor? Necesito hablar con él- Se aparto de su caricia y miro la serpiente fijamente y luego volvió a mirarle-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Joanna murió para quitarte eso

-La cogió del cuello y la miro serio- No me vengas con tus niñerías, Wendy. Joanna murió por tu culpa, de hecho tu la mataste para devolverme la serpiente-La soltó y beso su frente- Me demostraste que eras mi hija- Acaricio su vientre- Espero que estos bastardos sean de Víctor o le mataré. Ahora si me disculpas, ya sabes que llevar un reino nunca es fácil.

El rey salió de la habitación dejando a la morena acurrucada bajo las mantas asustada y llorando. Todo era demasiado confuso. Ella había matado a Joanna por la serpiente. Sabía que sus hijos no eran de Víctor, pero también sabía que no eran de Tarkoff.

Estaba tan ocupada pensado en todo que no noto a alguien entrar en sus habitación y se metió en su cama. Wendy se volvió al notar la cama moviéndose esperando a Víctor o al idiota de Tarkoff, entonces una manitas limpiaron sus lagrimas y la miraron con ojos curiosos.

Mami, ¿estas bien?-Wendy solo pudo abrazar a Ingrid con todas su fuerzas y murmura- Estoy bien, solo un poco asustada- Se limpio las lagrimas y la miro- ¿Que haces aquí cielo?

-Ingrid ladeo la cabeza y puso ojitos- No podía dormir, ¿Puedo quedarme contigo y papi?

Si, pero esta noche estoy muy asustada, así que vas ha tenerme que abrazar muy fuerte- Ingrid sonrió y se acurruco en los brazos de su tía- Te quiero Wendy

Yo también te quiero- Beso su pelo y espero a que se durmiese-

Al cabo de una hora, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Entro Víctor con la pequeña Joanna y se sentó en la cama mirando a Wendy e Ingrid, acaricio el pelo de Ingrid y miro a Wendy- Deberías descansar- La morena sonrío y acaricio la mejilla de el bebe dormido- Tú también deberías.

Víctor se levanto dejando a Joanna en la cuna cerca de donde dormía Wendy, y volvió a entrar en la cama, abrazo a Ingrid y acaricio la mejilla- Buenas Noches pequeña - Wendy sonrío y beso su mejilla-

Víctor al ver que ninguno de ellos iba a dormir, termino por hacer un hechizo para dormirles a ambos y una de protección para que nadie entrará en la habitación. Esa noche Wendy soñó con una boda, su boda, y con un hombre al que no conocía pero sabía que era el padre de sus futuros hijos.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p> 


End file.
